


Dig Through

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sokka attempts to help Toph adjust to her new home.





	Dig Through

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

“What does snow feel like? Is it going to be like the desert?” 

Toph paces back and forth. Their home is becoming suffocating. Sea prunes are losing their already minimal appeal, though Sokka continues devouring the supposed delicacies. 

“Gran-Gran always taught us that everything beneath the snow is still alive. But you have to dig through its layers to reach.”

Powder. Flurries. 

Ice. Thin ice ready to take an unsuspecting victim. Thick ice mostly safe for children’s games. 

“Do you know a safe place for us to walk around?”

“Are you going to practice bending on me again?”

“Not today.”


End file.
